narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boruto Uzumaki
Boruto's Byakugan #2 There is nothing wrong putting down that Boruto has the potential to awaken the Byakugan. He has inherited the blood of the Hyuga from his mother after all. Not only that, Himawari, his younger sister, awoke the Byakugan. Finally he potentially has the Byakugan as an adult, seemingly only able to activate it with Momoshiki's Cursed Seal. Just putting in his article he has the potential to awaken it is putting your head in the sand and going 'no no no'.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 08:30, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :Tsunade has blood of Hashirama, does that mean she can potentially awake Wood Release? Also, future!Boruto's right eye could be implant or something else. Let's not rush things, like headless chickens running around aimlessly. --JouXIII (talk) 08:47, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Correct me if I'm wrong, but the wiki can't even imply that the eye we saw him have even was a Byakugan (because reasons -____-). So I doubt we can even add "he has the potential".--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:16, March 15, 2017 (UTC) : The Tsunade example doesn't work, JouXIII. It would if Himawari did not awaken the Byakugan, but she did. Both Boruto and Himawari have inherited Hyuga blood, and both had the potential and capability of awakening the Byakugan. Himawari awoken her's first. Not to mention Kishimoto always intented to give Boruto the Byakugan (hell his official art of the forms Boruto and Sarada will awaken given it to him). You make it seem like Boruto didn't inherit anything from his mother, Jou, when the manga confirms otherwise.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 18:39, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Momoshiki's spirit said Boruto could see him because of the blood of the Byakugan user (i.e. Hinata), not because of some potential to become a one himself. Also, it was Hagoromo who said that children doesn't always inherit their parents' talent and capabilities, so Himawari awakening Byakugan doesn't necessary mean Boruto can do the same thing. Putting it like "Boruto has the potential to awaken the Byakugan" without any considerable proofs sounds pretty much like a speculation. ::Edit: even if we assume that the right eye of adult Boruto is a Byakugan, it confirms even more that Boruto didn't inherit much of Hinata's Byakugan genes. I mean, it's either an implant or a single-eyed Byakugan, while Himawari awakened it in both eyes, i.e. Boruto either didn't inherit Byakugan at all or inherited it in a diluted state compared even to his sister. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 21:51, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::: OR that the seal that Momoshiki put on Boruto restricts his dojutsu. And from the way it sounds, you like to ignore one simple fact Ravenlot: Kishimoto always intended to give Boruto the Byakugan. He just forgot to do so in chapter 700. In Boruto, he is revealed and confirmed to have the blood of a Byakugan user, his sister can awaken the Byakugan, and Kishimoto also reveals several official artwork of him with the Byakugan. Seriously trying to claim he can't or doesn't awaken it at this point is making Narutopedia look like we're idiots for not calling a spade a spade at this point.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 07:11, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::: Kishimoto's intentions doesn't necessary mean Boruto will get it in any case. Blood of the Byakugan user doesn't guarantee the Byakugan awakening to one, while Himawari's case is her own case, bot Boruto's. The artwork also depicts Boruto with something like NTCM and Sarada with something like MS, must we add that they have the potential to awaken them as well? I mean, there's currently no clue either how Boruto can get NTCM or how Sarada can get an MS. :::: Anyway, a wording like this ("potential") is a pure speculation. It wouldn't be a one if such a statement was mentioned in the series word by word, which isn't the case. Furthermore, Boruto either does have Byakugan or doesn't. In the previous discussion we decided that the proofs of the former are too vague to state it plane and directly. While we got some new info since then, they are also too vague for the proofs. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 11:22, March 18, 2017 (UTC) If we're going to add the Byakugan to Boruto's skills, I'm going to change Naruto's status to deceased. Easy as that. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:59, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know, Hagoromo also had parent with Byakugan but he has never awakened! Boruto probably will have a Byakugan but This probably will be a transplant, Seeing that in the future he has one solo and with a scar similar to Kakashi. We haven't still a clear situation.--Sharingan91 (talk) 12:16, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Boruto Byakugan/Tenseigan :: Well I think we can put this to rest. It is the Byakugan (and later the Tenseigan) for Boruto given the dojutsu we see in the first Boruto episode. Plus its not a transplant.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:33, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::: I think anime also didn't gave any confirmation what doujutsu Boruto possesses, only clearing the fact it's really a doujutu. Firstly, it's kinda hard to determite if it's a Tenseigan (the shape isn't seen clearly + grey sclerae is something untypical). Secongly, even if we decide on it as a Tenseigan, it means that Boruto awakened it directly bypassing the Byakugan. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 19:41, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :::: When Boruto uses it in the future, the Dojutsu gains a distinctive blue hue, and its only used when Momoshiki's chakra goes into it. Remember, the Tenseigan can only be awakened by giving a Byakugan Otsutsuki chakra. And this episode also shows Boruto with the standard Byakugan in his eye, its too distinct not to deny now.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:43, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Firstly, we haven't even get the rightful confirmation that markings truly come from Momoshiki granting Boruto some kind of power in the hand seal (though it's very likely at the moment). Secondly, the episode doesn't show Boruto with Byakugan, only with the blue-eyed doujutsu which can be assumed to be a Tenseigan (that's also not 100% confirmed as for now). The only thing we can state surely is the fact it's the original eye of the Boruto instead of a transplant. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 19:49, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ...what? Momoshiki grabbed Boruto's hand and Boruto got the marking. How is that NOT confirmation in your mind? This is being directly obtuse. And it DOES show Boruto with the Byakugan: he only gets the blue hue in the FUTURE portion, otherwise when his eye is first shown chronologically it looks exactly like a Byakugan. Same coloration and everything). It seems like there is a deliberate attempt to be obtuse despite Kishinmoto himself saying Boruto should have the Byakugan, he just forgot to add it in chapter 700 and everythign (Boruto Mangan and Anime) is amending that.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:53, April 5, 2017 (UTC) : I'm not saying it's not a confirmation for me, I'm saying it's too soon to bluntly put these two things together before they get actually explained (i.e. how Momoshiki's mark works, does it affect Boruto's doujutsu etc). What's more important, Boruto's eye has a blue colour within it in both future (Kawaki battle) and childhood (Boruto anime current events) without any difference. If it's really a Tenseigan, then it's a Tenseigan from the very beginning which was awakened without manifesting the Byakugan before. I have no idea why you do see a Byakugan in Boruto's eye in the anime while it's clearly not a one. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:01, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :: I don't see the blue hue in it at all when Boruto first awakens it in the past. Its gray, lacks a pupil, and looks exactly like a Byakugan. If its a Tenseigan in the future, it'd be due to Momoshiki's seal (due to how it activated when the seal activated). Sorry it points to things being a Byakugan in the past at least.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:17, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::: Are you surely speaking about that? I mean, I have an impression we're talking about two different cases/images.Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:24, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :::: When I saw the episode, it must not have been in fully HD since it looked just like a Byakugan. Though all there is a blue outline over a gray background from the look of it. Not to mention the lack of a pupil. Tenseigan gains a pupil with a floral design remember?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:26, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Well, that explains something. But anyway, the eye's appearance points on a Tenseigan rather than a Byakugan. The centre of the eye is as blue as the outline itself, and the circle between them looks white and can potentially be the floral pattern of Tenseigan, the problem is that the circle's appearance isn't detailed to the extend the pattern would be clearly visible. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:32, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I don't know why you saying it doesn't have a pupil when I clearly see one surrounded by white in his eye so I actually think it possibly either be Tenseigan or perhaps a mix between the two. And not to mention if it is Tenseigan I wonder how it came to be without the Otsutsuki chakra because he doesn't get that mark until after the chuunin exams and the defeat of Momoshiki --BorutoUzumaki 1 (talk) 05:37, April 20, 2017 (UTC) You can clearly see a pupil in Boruto's Doujutsu so it is not likely a byakugan because it is not white it is blue and has white surrounding the pupil similar to Tenseigan. :When you look at the image, the "Tenseigan" clearly has the floral image in the eye. That's without a doubt a Tenseigan variant. Hell, it could be like Mangekyo where they all has a slight different look for the user. Just saying, Boruto Uzumaki+Hyuga lineage already gives him and Himawari the genes to awaken it. Shock Dragoon (talk) 00:12, April 6, 2017 (UTC) No Gentle Fist Bolt has no Byakugan, and it has been emphasized over and over again that the Byakugan is needed to use it, just as the Sharingan is needed to use Amaterasu. Even in the 4th databook, it states that the Byakugan that the Hyuga inherited from Kaguya is the REASON they can use Gentle Fist in the first place. Bolt could very easily have just learned a normal open-palm taijutsu style from his mom without learning Gentle Fist, so unless we actually see him using it, it should be removed, as he never landed a blow on Shikadai.Yahyanime (talk) 20:30, March 22, 2017 (UTC) :Considering his mother uses the Gentle Fist style, it being literally the only fighting style we are aware she knows, and his combat style when he did fight Shikadai, it is clear that he was at least taught the physical style. Of course, without the Byakugan he can't actually do it and the article even mentions that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:30, March 23, 2017 (UTC) That means it isn't gentle fist and just an open-palm style of fighting, since GF can only be used by Byakugan users. It's mere speculation, especially considering he never landed an actual hit.Yahyanime (talk) 18:15, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Academy Arc Or whatever it is we are planning to call it, I assume we're going to put it in before or after the Springtime arc correct?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 02:35, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :From the structure of other articles anything before a characters debut (in this case chapter 700) goes in background. For other characters like Naruto we would list this new arc right above the Scarlet Spring arc. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:14, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Except unless something goes absolutely ham, the anime is going to be taking it's time during the Academy days/early Ninja days before slapping us with another retake of Boruto: The Movie. Which means, either the Background section is going to be long as hell or we make a Academy arc section.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:47, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Trying something, in the interest of the background section not becoming absolutely daft and providing a place for people to actually add the information to the anime without unnecessary guesswork on where the hell it ends up.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:00, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Quotation Marks in Boruto's Techniques. Can someone please remove the quotation marks (""/「」) in the techniques Boruto has used? That is like saying they Surging Sea, "Lightning": Triple, and Thunderclap Arrow, aren't really the official names of.--Steveo920 (talk) 00:34, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :That's how they were presented in the manga. • Seelentau 愛 議 07:07, October 8, 2017 (UTC) ::If people really don't like it, we could drop it I guess (after consensus of course). As seen with mud wall, this is just a new naming convention and nothing more. Then again, Shojoji's techniques weren't spelled like this...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 13:48, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :::How would a consensus change the manga, though? :/ • Seelentau 愛 議 16:31, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Just to keep this up-to-date: The spelling has been changed in supplementary material, and while the manga usually takes precedence, I do agree that the quotation marks are kinda off-putting, so I decided to give the "new" names the precedence. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:36, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Uzumaki Boruto (Age 16) Settei Details There's currently some Boruto: Naruto Next Generations settei up for auction on Yahoo! Japan Auction, including the settei for his teenage design. Source Key details: * Age is 16 (same as on Kawaki's settei) * Height is 163 cm * Sword is labeled as Sasuke's Katana (サスケの刀, Sasuke no Katana) * Right eye is labeled as the "Pure Eye (Tentative Name)" (「浄眼（仮称）」, "Jōgan (Kashō)") * Arm tattoo is labeled Curse Seal (?) (呪印（？）, Juin (?)) * Face tattoo is labeled Scar Curse Seal (?) (キズ　呪印（？）, Kizu Juin (?)). * The settei is also dated December 14, 2016, meaning it was completed just three days before the series was formally announced at Jump Festa 2016, nearly four months before the series premiered. The settei seems to be the first design sheet of two, with the other probably featuring his / Sasuke's cloak. It's also yet another official source that names his dōjutsu the Jōgan, though based on Boruto Novel 3 they may have changed the official spelling from 浄眼 to 淨眼 since the time the settei was created. With both in- and out-of-universe sources, I wonder if it's time to go ahead and move Boruto Uzumaki's Dōjutsu to Jōgan? FF-Suzaku (talk) 17:05, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :Don't see why not. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:18, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::As much as I'd like to finally be done with this topic, doesn't "tentative name" means they're still holding out in actually calling it that? I get they've already used the name in an ambiguous context with Toneri, but I just want to be 110% sure, the last thing I want is another pointless revert war. Omnibender - Talk - 17:27, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Well, it was tentative when this settei was drawn, but they did ultimately use the name in the anime and later in Novel 3, where the narration explicitly says Toneri entered Boruto's dream "to make Boruto aware of a portion of the power held within the Jōgan." Source. That makes two external sources (settei + animator) and two internal (anime + novel). If four sources isn't enough, I don't know what is. FF-Suzaku (talk) 19:20, February 27, 2018 (UTC) summoning Nue Since the latest episode in fact confirmed that Boruto summoned the Nue, perhaps it should be noted.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:03, March 23, 2018 (UTC) :The problem with that is that it was in the perspective of the teachers (who were under the impression that Boruto had a contract with Nue via the contract he had stolen prior in that episode, I'm assuming). Had Sumire said "Oh Boruto, did Summon Nue by himself", then yeah, I dunno how he would've done it, but that would've been concrete confirmation. Now it's just...: Did Boruto Summon it by himself, or did Sumire use Nue to somehow influence Boruto to summon it, or did Sumire summon it, and used an unknown, unseen jutsu to link the Summoning to an attempt from Boruto? The first possibility isn't really plausible without a ret-con, as we have a given example of how the Summoning Technique works without a legitimate contract (ergo, Boruto's Summoning failed, but Nue appeared out of thin air because X)... Dunno. How do you propose we should handle it?:)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 19:24, March 24, 2018 (UTC) ::The annoying thing is that Sumire never did reference that event...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 19:25, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :::So? Everything that is currently known points out to it having been Boruto's doing.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:59, March 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::Between Boruto being credited to summoning it, Sumire having no reason to summoning Nue, and Hagoromo establishing a contract isn't necessary to use the Summoning Technique, i think it's time to list Boruto as a user of the Summoning Technique. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:16, March 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::I mean, she did have a reason... But I ain't gonna stop you from listing him, given that the episode did bother to include something like this. (But maybe mention these strange circumstances of the summoning somewhere in the article's trivia?)--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 18:42, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Did you want to wait for boruto's seal on his hand to get a name before adding it. he did use the ability to absorb ninjutsu. Lygarx (talk) 02:16, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Affinity Since Sasuke said that Boruto has strong affinity for Lightning Release, shouldn't Lightning Release be noted as being Boruto's affinity? HygorBohmHubner (talk) 20:45, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :That was my first thought, but there are issues. That conflicts with Boruto's Rasengan unconsciously leaning to Wind Release which has always been the case in all versions of these events (movie, novel, manga, anime), Boruto being good with LR doesn't mean he wouldn't be better with Wind Release, and since Sasuke himself uses Lightning Release, it's natural he'd want to teach what he knows best. Omnibender - Talk - 21:02, May 31, 2018 (UTC) I understand, but you must remember: The Rasengan is an imcomplete technique. And Sasuke himself said that Boruto apparently has an easier time handling Lightning Release. And Boruto's Vanishing Rasengan was never noted be affliated with Wind Release. Maybe Boruto can do with neither Kakashi nor Naruto could, infuse Lightning-based chakra on the Rasengan. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 21:16, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :VR has been explicitly stated to be Wind Release as early as the movie's novelization, and if I'm not mistaken, the manga as well. If chakra affinity is what you naturally lean to, Boruto's should be wind based on what happens to his Rasengan. Sometimes it's like the anime wants to introduce conflicting information. Omnibender - Talk - 21:48, May 31, 2018 (UTC) ::It's simple folks, don't panic. Boruto's affinity is Wind, hence his Vanishing Rasengan. But the nature that Boruto is most proficient with, is Lightning Release apparently. Not any different than Sasuke's affinity being Lightning, but him having been more proficient with Fire. An affinity simply gives you an easier time with a nature, but your strongest nature is going to be the one you train the most.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:12, May 31, 2018 (UTC)